Dark Tournament Recreated
by Roaring Flames
Summary: What happens when u put in mini stories invloving The Hakusho gang for the final round of the DT? Total insainty that's what! RR or DIE!
1. Aftermath of Genkai's death

Dark Tournament Recreated  
By: Roaring Flames  
(Edited June 18, 2003) Disclaimers and Author Note: This is my first fanfic I put on Fanfiction.net so go easy on me. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters except Kurama!!!!!! (Runs away from the evil Kurama and Hiei fan girls, Picks up flames and throws it at the girls^.^) DIE FAN GIRLS KURAMA BELONGS TO ME!!!!!! BWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Oh and be sure to read our episode commentaries at the end, you'll hear the characters talk about today's episode of Yu Yu Hakusho!!!!  
  
Recap  
  
Announcer: As the Dark Tournament enters its last stage Team Urameshi lost Genkai, Yusuke's Mentor. How will team Urameshi pull through? Or will they fall apart in the process? STAY TUNE AND FIND OUT!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 " Aftermath of Genkai's Death"  
  
"This sucks". Kuwabara said while having to be stuck in a room with Hiei. (AN: Technically if you're in a room stuck with Hiei and Kuwabara and u have nothing between u and them but 6 feet of floor space, that's not good for you). Hiei has the look on his face like he was going to bite Kuwabara's head. (AN: Doesn't Hiei always have that look on his face?)  
  
"Shut your mouth baka!" Hiei yelled while moving forward to Kuwabara and cracking his knuckles in irritation. This is a little something Hiei would call "Im gonna kill you so fast you wont have enough time to think over what your gonna say to Koenma when you get up to Sprit world". But he personal likes a slow painful death when it involves tall, idiotic, red headed buffoons.  
  
"Please don't fight". Yukina said while putting herself in between of Hiei and Kuwabara. "Our team has already suffered enough with Genkai gone." Yukina then turned to Yusuke who was looking out the window blankly. "Especially Yusuke."  
"Yukina's right, so we all have to come together!!" Botan stated proudly. She then turned to Yusuke and smacked him playfully on the back. "Wake up mister depressed!!!!"  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!" Yusuke screamed in Botan's ear. Unfortunately since the room was so small everyone else got a taste of Yusuke's rage. But luckily for Kurama he was out getting drinks for everyone. (AN: KURAMA RULES!!!!)  
  
"Drinks are here." Kurama said while opening the door. When he opened it he got caught in a blast of wind for Yusuke's Yelling. Kurama then dropped the drinks while being stunned by what just happened.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Roaring Flames: So did you like that chapter? I won't update this until I get 10 replies so send them in. I tried my hardest to keep all the characters in their same personalities. So send in suggestions!!!!! Kurama: I didn't know Yusuke could scream so loud. I still have that offal ring in my ear. Hiei: Damn it I was so close to kill that idiot with my own hands!!! Kuwabara: I wonder how the "idiot" could be? Yusuke: I know your stupid Kuwabara, but come on its not that hard to figure out!!! Roaring Flames: ^.^ until next time JA NE!!!!!  
  
Next episode: "The Beginning of the End"  
  
Kuwabara: ::looks up at the next episode title:: I hope that title stands for " Hiei's Death"? Roaring Flames: Nope that's for a later chapter.  
  
End of commentaries 


	2. The Beginning of the end

Dark Tournament Recreated  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
Disclaimers: Refer to chapter one.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Beginning of the End"  
  
(AN: this is part one and there's NO FIGHTING in this chapter only Kuwabara  
thrashing and a little Kayko and Yusuke fluff)  
  
"What just happened?" Kurama said while picking up the drinks he dropped from The previous chapter.  
  
"Simple, idiot number two (Yusuke) got pissed off at the "Bingo" person (Botan) for waking him up from his nice and peaceful dream that does not involve idiot number one (Kuwabara) or any of use, except for maybe Kayko.  
  
"Yah right." Yusuke hissed at Hiei while getting up and helping Kurama pass out the drinks but always avoiding that "Mister who knows me pretty well even know were not friends".  
  
"Oh come on Urameshi we ALL know you LOVE Kayko SO MUCH that you would DIE for her." Kuwabara smirked at Yusuke who was at the moment not in a good mood after when Hiei spoiled his whole daydream to everyone in the room including Kayko.  
  
"Im soooo gonna to send you to hell for that Kuwabara." Yusuke said below his breath while handing a drink to Kayko. Yusuke then drop the drink on the ground on accident. As Yusuke went to pick up the drink a special someone went down to pick up the drink at the same time and the faces gently collided into each other (AN: You know like in those romance films that the guy drops something and as he's picking it up the girl bends over to pick it up at the same time then they comes face to face and they stare at each other in the eye for awhile and it's soooo cute. Well its one of those things right now ^.^.)  
  
"Ummmm sorry". Kayko and Yusuke in unison while blushing bright red. Yusuke quickly hand Kayko her drink and walked of to give Botan her drink.  
  
"Awwww Yusuke you BIG CUTIE you had that look on your face like your gonna kiss Kayko till she gave out." Botan smirked with her cat look on her face.  
  
"Shut your trap Botan or I'll just tell Hiei that you told Yukina who her big brother is!" Yusuke whispered to Botan.  
  
"NO DON'T TELL HIM THAT!!!!" Botan panicked. While remembering when Hiei threatened her. Then to make things worse for Botan the little bats with Hiei's head appeared in her head (AN: I don't remember what episode that was but I think it happened after Kuwabara got thrown out of the ring when fighting Shishiwakumaru (sp?) for the first time in the Dark Tournament.)  
  
"Then be a good girl and shut that mouth". Yusuke smirked while handing Botan her drink. But poor Botan was frozen stiff and her hand was opened wide enough for Yusuke to slip the drink in her hand.  
  
"I personal thought it was cute the way you to look at each other, ahhh to be young and in love." Kurama said while taking a sip of his drink. (AN: O.o oh shot!!! I made Kurama sound like Shigure from Fruits Baskets!!! , but their voice actor is the same so oh well.)  
  
"I thought it was stupid beyond reason." Hiei said with his "Tough guy attitude" (AN: which for some reason my friends (not to be named) find it cute. (Their major Hiei fans)  
  
"Well Kayko what do you think of this topic?" Kuwabara said just to get Yusuke more pissed off then he is right now while opening his soda. But when Kuwabara opened his can of soda it sprayed in his face.  
  
"He He revenge is sooo sweet" Yusuke gestured.  
  
End  
  
Commentaries  
  
Roaring Flames: Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me your answer. Kuwabara: Urameshi!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU PUNK!!!! Yusuke: Im right here you don't have to yell. SO STINKIN LOUD!!!!! Hiei: :: Glares at Botan:: Botan: Me good girl.me good girl. Roaring Flames: Until next time JA NE!!!  
Next episode: "The Shrimp and The Thick, Tall, Dumb Log."  
  
Hiei: "we most certainly know who the title reminds us of." Kuwabara: Lets see "Shrimp" meaning you and "Thick, Tall, Dumb Log" meaning.. me? WHO WROTE THIS TITLE I DEMAND THIS TITLE TO BE REWROTE!!!!!!!!" Roaring Flames: "Nope sorry.this title is something I thought would be funny before we got to the fighting sequences and uh other things that I WONT GIVE AWAY.  
  
End of Commentaries 


	3. The Shrimp and the dumb tree

Dark Tournament Recreated  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
If your looking for disclaimers look on chapter 1.  
  
"The Shrimp and The Thick, Tall, Dumb Log"  
  
(This story doesn't affect anything it's just a fun story for Hiei fans so  
skip if you want to and if you don't want to enjoy ^.^)  
  
Warning!!! Kuwabara thrashing in this entire story!!!  
  
" ALL RIGHT URAMESHI COME OUT AND TAKE YOUR BURISES!!!!! Kuwabara screamed but it accidentally a small, blacked haired cutie (AN: that's for all Hiei fans) got the full force blast of Kuwabara's scream right in his ear. Hiei got SOOO sick and tired of someone shouting in his ear that he threw his drink at Kuwabara and hit him in the face with a big "CLANG!" and made a HUGE dent in his forehead.  
  
"Ouchies."Kuwabara said while he hitting the ground so hard making a crater and at the same time knocking him out cold.  
  
Kurama then walk over to Kuwabara checked to make sure if was dead or not. " I hope that idiot died and went to hell", Hiei said in his "That dumb idiot better be dead or I'll go crazy cause I threw the can so damn hard at his head that no ordinary person could survive it" tone.  
  
" Im sorry Hiei but he's alive and still kicking." Kurama said. To bad Kuwabara is not dead he just made things a lot worse on himself by living. Kurama then walked over to Yusuke so he would be in a safe distance between him and Hiei so that he wont get trapped in the blinding rage that was gonna flip the room upside down.  
  
"Kurama what's gonna happen now?" Yusuke questioned Kurama.  
  
"Just watch and learn why it's not good to live after Hiei makes a fatal move on you and you leave with just a dent in your head." Kurama said while he and Yusuke were helping everyone not involved to the other side of the room.  
  
"Ummmm Hiei isn't it against your code to kill girls and the weak?" Kayko said nervously. Hiei just turn slightly to Kayko and was about to open with mouth when Yusuke quickly butted in and said some words of wisdom (AN: Not really.) while at the same time saving Kayko's butt.  
  
"Reference check Kayko that's Kuwabara's code and another thing, Hiei kills anything and anybody he wants without referring to Koenma or the stupid person who wrote this part of the story that makes no sense what's so ever." Yusuke complained. (AN: Bad Yusuke, Bad, Go sit in the corner and think about what you said!!!!)  
  
"Ummm. Yusuke that's not a very good thing to say the Author might do something very bad to you later on in the story" Kayko said nervously while looking around to see if anyone was watching.  
  
"Yah, you should listen to Kayko cause already bad things have already have been happening to Kuwabara" Kurama said while staring at Kuwabara who was repeating calling out for his kitten.  
  
"This is COMPLETELY pointless to continue the story like this, were having to much fricken free time!!!!!!!!" Hiei said while kicking a wall in to take his anger on something else other than Kuwabara.  
  
End  
  
Commentaries  
  
Roaring Flames: "Hiei this was a very short story and I don't think our readers like that."  
  
Hiei: "Oh shut the hell up im mad at you cause you didn't let me kill Kuwabara."  
  
RF: "Well the story would've been boring if we had you kill Kuwabara and that would be WAY to much Kuwabara thrashing for my taste."  
  
Kurama: "Yah, we need Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: YOU MEAN IT?!?!?!?!  
  
Kurama: Not fighting wise, but we need to have someone who will get beaten up SO badly that it's just plain funny.  
  
RF: Got that right so that makes Kuwabara SO SPECIAL.  
  
Kuwabara: Some how I think your mocking me.  
  
RF: (In a mocking voice) No what makes you think that?  
  
End of commentaries 


	4. The Dark Tournament Begins Gonna kill ya...

Dark Tournament Recreated Part 4  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
Want Disclaimers see chapter 1  
  
Disclaimers for this chapter: I DON'T OWN "Fruits Baskets","Charlie's  
Angles", and "Sailor Moon" and I never will!!!! "  
  
Roaring Flames: Sorry my last two chapters were late; I had to go to a  
wedding.  
  
"The Dark Tournament Begins!!"  
(AN: This story will soon be upgraded to pg-13 for blood and violence I will tell you all that this will have LOTS of humor in this chapter and I  
hope you stay with me till the end of the story.)  
  
"Well it looks like our match is coming up." Yusuke said with uncertainty. He then walked up to a wall and stared angrily at it as if it was Toguro. "I can't wait to kick that bastard Toguro's ass." Yusuke said while clenching his fist and remembering his teacher getting a hole blown right through her stomach. "No one else is gonna suffer like that and I'll make sure Toguro dies nice and slow like he did to GENKAI!!!!!" With that said that he punched a wall in to rid himself of frustration and anger. (AN: Okay you guys you only have two wall that are not punched in or burned to a crisp left so use them wisely.)  
  
"Poor Yusuke." Kayko wept. Botan help her dry her tears but at the same time had to get rid of her own tears. Kurama was just leaning against a wall on the other side of the room with Hiei who was talking to himself on how he was going to kill Kuwabara later in the chapters. (Hiei: If you fans would like to know what im planning for Kuwabara. One word "Flamethrower".)  
  
"Hiei this is no time to plot revenge against a stupid, tall, thick red headed tree (Kuwabara)." Kurama said while glaring at Hiei. "Cause if you are you better let me in on it." Then Hiei and Kurama started planning a plot to take Kuwabara out of the episode with Roaring Flames listening in to make sure that the plot did not involve Kuwabara getting killed in the process. (AN: in one of the emails I got, someone asks if I could get involved with the characters and the story. To the person who suggested this you know who you are and keep sending suggestions.)  
  
"I approve of this evil plot." Roaring Flames said evilly. Hiei and Kurama then gave a nod of approval and walked of with Roaring Flames to put their plot into action. Everyone else in the room wonder "Where the heck are they going" and Kuwabara thought " I hope my kitty is okay" and " Im hunger, I want a cookie with pink frosting toping with sprinkles with little kitties on them". Then everybody then glared at Kuwabara in disgust for his little kitty and cookie thought. Yusuke then walk out the door that was still shaking after his screaming feast and joined a certain group who love to pick on Kuwabara BUT not kill him.  
  
(Music for the "Love Yuki Fan Club" starts to play from "Fruits Baskets")  
  
"K-U-W-A-B-A-R-A!!!! WE HATE KUWABARA!!!! LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!!!!" The "Love Yuki fan Club" members sang out loud. They then ran away as fast as they could from " Hanging Neck Island". "Uhhhhh.What just happened?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. Then Three figures jumped out of a tree posing like the "Charlie's Angles".  
  
"Stupid People beware for I am SAILOR DRAGON OF THE DARNESS FLAME!!!! Hiei said while not having to wear a sailor suit out of compromising with international copyright laws while thinking to himself "how did I get talked into this stupid get up?"  
  
"Im the pervailor of all schools and smart educated people whose lives are well honor, for I am SAILOR ROSE!!!" Kurama said while thinking to himself "Thank god I don't have to wear one of those silly outfits."  
  
"I am the flame that flickers in the night sky for I am SAILOR ROARING FLAMES!!!!!!" Roaring Flames said quite proudly.  
  
"AND IN THE NAME OF ALL THE SMART THINGS IN THE WORLD WE WILL PUNISH YOU!!!!!!" Hiei, Kurama, and Roaring Flames shouted.  
  
To Be Continued!!!!!  
  
Next Episode "The smart scouts" 


	5. The Smart Scouts First and last appearan...

Dark Tournament Recreated Part 5  
  
Disclaimers see chapter 1and for the Sailor Moon stuff see chapter 4.  
  
"The Smart Scouts First and Last appearance"  
  
(MAJOR rapid fan girls thrashing)  
  
"Okay.. What are Hiei and Kurama doing in a skirt?" Kuwabara dumbly pointed out while not paying attention to a certain black rose that's coming out of nowhere and almost hitting his foot. Kuwabara then notice the rose 5 seconds later after it landed and looked into the tree where it shot out from and yelled "Hey u damn kids!!! Watch where your shooting Ur mom's roses next time!!!! YOU ALMOST HIT MY NEW SHOES!!!"  
  
"Shut up and prepared to meet your rotting brain's demise, FOR I AM TUTOR MASK!!!!" Yusuke shouted out, but then the branch he was standing on gave way to his weight and he fell on his flat on his face. "Ouch.." Yusuke said. Then got up and yelled at the props crew who could not hold the branch strait enough for him to jump off and throw a rose at Kuwabara's head, like they planned.  
  
"Urameshi you look like a drop out from a preschool drama class!!!!!" Kuwabara said while laughing like the stupid monkey that he is. (AN: he's more like a stupid orangutang.)  
  
"Ummm.Kurama, Hiei, THE LINE!!! THE LINE!!!!" Roaring flames said. Hiei and Kurama then picked up their script books and lamely said "It's Tutor mask."  
  
"Hiei now it's time for the most.as you say "Grossest line you could ever said to a guy cause it sounds gay and you'll be publicly humiliated for the rest of your life and the gods will laugh at you for all eternity when you die" line". Roaring Flames whispered to Hiei. Who had the look on his face like he was going to hurl after saying the line.  
  
"A-a-a-are y-y-y-you o-o-okay-y-y-y.DAMN IT I CANT SAY IT!!!!! IF YOU NEED ME I'LL BE IN MY DRESSING ROOM!!!!!!"(AN: This is the whole line, "Are you okay Tutor mask?) Hiei said with a beet red face and then ran off, but came running back even faster when he bumped into a mob of rapid fan girls who were waiting for this episode to premier in theaters.  
  
"Oh my god it's Hiei!!!!!!" one girl said. " And Kurama!!!!" The girls then started to chase after poor Kurama and Hiei for miles, and miles, and miles. One girl finally caught Hiei and started to pet him as if he was a "snuggly cute kitty". Kurama almost got caught but roaring flames would not let THAT happen to her friend so she kicked 40 fan girls out of the solar system just to save Kurama. Except, Hiei was too tired to move and there was NO WAY IN HELL he could use his "Dragon of the darkness flame" on the fan girls do to the lack of energy.  
  
"Luckily in an earlier chapter I was armed with a human device know as a Flamethrower". With that said Hiei took out his flamethrower whose power matches the "Dragon.Flame". (AN: you should know by now what Hiei favorite attack is by now) and blasted it at the fan girls. "Oh my god!!! I NEED that flamethrower whose Hiei's darling hands touched in order to get rid of us all." One girl said. Hiei was shocked that the girls suffered 3rd degree burns and they're still able to move and open they're BIG mouths.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GIRLS!!!" Hiei shouted in rage.  
  
"Oh Hiei you'll never understand that our love for you burns hotter than 1,000 "Dragons of the darkness flames". The Fan girls said dramatically. But, when they looked around for Hiei, he and the others were gone. 'WHY WONT YOU EXCEPT OUR LOVE?!?!?!?!  
  
(Dramatic music starts to play and it starts raining)  
  
Fin  
  
Next Episode: "Stop in the name of love before you step on my cookie"  
  
Kurama and Hiei's chat corner  
  
Kurama: "That is NOT the title for the next episode is it?" Hiei: "Those RAPID fan girls give me the creeps." Kurama: "That's Cause you cant beat their love for you." Hiei: "So then that's why the title is called that." Kurama: "it's so weird." Hiei: "That everyone's gone?" Kurama: "That and that there's no real plot to this thing. Cause its mostly mini stories about us and that were doing anything that we like before the final match starts." Hiei: "Good point." Kurama: "Well our conversation is quite boring without the others." Hiei: Yes. Kurama: "And your not doing anything to add to the conversation." Hiei: "Yup." Kurama: "Im out of here." Hiei: "Bye" 


	6. Stop! In The Name Of Love Before U Step ...

"The Dark Tournament Recreated Part 6"  
By: Roaring Flames  
  
WARNING!!! If u flame me I will collect the flames and use it for Hiei's  
flame-thrower and extra flames will be use for smores!!! (Yummy!!! ^.^)  
  
"Stop In The Name Of Love, Before You Step On My Cookie!!!!" (The title  
goes nothing with this story what's so ever people)  
  
"My GOD that was close!!!" Yusuke said while taking off the annoying "Tutor Mask" costume and then burning it with a handy flame-thrower. He then chucked a test with a "SUPER F" on it at Kuwabara, but it only hit his hair and got stuck because he had TOO MUCH DAMN HAIR SPRAY IN IT!!!! (Hehehehe) "Stupid, dumb, damned, monkey hair!!!"  
  
"Call it whatever, but it's my sexy hair and that makes the fan girls go nuts." Kuwabara said while arranging it in its normal annoying style. The others just looked at him like he was a nasty, STINKIN PREVERT!!! And Roaring Flames was the first one to make that point clear to the hentai thinking Kuwabara. But first walked over to Hiei and asked him something.  
  
"Umm Hiei can I please use the (whispers something to Hiei)???" "What for?" "You know to (whispers something to Hiei again)" "(Glares at Roaring Flames) Hey that's my job and you can't have it" "Please???? (Puppy dog pouts, with puppy noises to go with)" "No" "Why not?? (Pout continues)" "As long as im part of this evil scheme then no" "Fine your in, now lets find a dark place that has lighting flashing all the time around the building and has organs playing all the time." "Lets go then" (Hiei and Roaring Flames walk out, stage left)  
  
BACK TO THE OTHERS NOW!!!!  
  
"That was VERY weird." Kurama said while looking at the rabid HIEI fan girls and sighing. Someone get me out of here please!! Kurama walked out of the room and locked the door so that not one of those fan girls could interfere. Kurama then went to the library ignoring the FG's screams for "Help" and "Im hungry" pleads. "Umm Kurama who's in there?" Kayko points to the door with u KNOW WHOSE INSIDE. "No one it's just I accidentally locked myself out of THAT room and forgot to turn the radio off, you know modern day music?" Kurama said smartly while going back to reading his book with the title "How To Get Rid Of Rabid Fan Girls While Also Getting Ready For A Tournament That Will Never Happen If The Authoress Doesn't Get Her Act Together And Quit This Silly Pile Of Monkey's Shit While She Still Likes Yu Yu Hakusho, Est.." (Wow long title eh?) Roaring Flames (Reca) looked at the book Kurama was reading and then glared at him. "I can understand your feelings about the rabid fan girls, but when I get involved with YOUR problems, things tend to get personal!!!" Reca then went stomping off to her room to calm down and NOT hurt our favorite fox demon. "Well when YOU put it THAT way it seems like your writing theses stories for nothing." Kurama said to the now interested and not mad anymore Reca. "Im mean look at your reviews, no one bothers to read your stories that make absolutely no sense at all." "Well I've been having writers block and- (A LOUD crashing sound is heard from the rabid fan girl room) WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?!?!?!?" Reca yelled while looking at the door than picking up Kurama's book, then glares at him. "You LOCKED THOSE GIRLS IN THE EDITOR'S ROOM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "Yes, is there a problem by that?" Kurama said while grabbing another book with the title "How To Evade A Certain Death By The Authoress And Still Keeping Your Cuteness Factor In tacked, While Running Like Hell Away From The Scene!" and skimming through the pages like hell. "Kurama I don't think your knowledge is going to save ya this time," Yusuke said while restraining Reca from making an unwise decision. All of a sudden the door housing the rabid fan girls blew up and the newly upgraded Rabid- Im-gonna-kill-the-sucker-who-put-us-rabid-Hiei-fan-girls-in-a-room-with-no- toilet-or-airspace-to-support-us-Hiei fan girls came out into the open. "Oh shit!" All of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters and Reca said.  
  
"Will we survive?"  
"It's up to u that read this story to reply on"  
"SAVE US!!!!!!" 


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note  
  
Roaring Flames: Okay people we have a BIG problem here and it has to do with reviewing  
  
Im not getting any reviews for my chapters (not including the people who love me and want me to keep typing till Hiei kills Kuwabara) and that's making me feel really bad, SO IF YOUR READING MY STORIES REPLY TO IT!!!!!!!!! Thanks. Im working on a samurai x story and that taking up most of my computer time (not online time) and I hope that if any of you who read my stories that are Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai x fans that you'll read it. If I get more reviews on my samurai X story than this story it goes down the toilet never to be delt with again. If you review both my stories than they the dark tournament may come for our heroes and it'll get more harious so just review and everything will be okay!  
  
JA NE!!!! 


End file.
